


Seb's Kingdom

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Spring Challenge [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's one place Sebastian loves best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seb's Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: gardening

Seb took a deep breath: the fresh, sweet smell of wet soil filled his lungs. It was good to be back in the greenhouse.

There wasn’t much to do there during winter - most of his plant were annuals and others didn’t need that much care. But now it was springtime and it changed everything.

Sebastian put on his heavy apron and a pair of gloves and slowly walked from one box to another, carefully inspecting the plants. He should throw some compost on lavender and peppermint - winter was rather harsh on them. A big rue, his pride and joy, really needed some puring. And wormwood could use some transplanting and fertilising. Thankfully, he bought a big bag of dragon dung. If that wasn’t enough, well, he could ask Jim to brew him some fertilising potion.

Seb liked working in the greenhouse. His mother, a great gardener herself, instilled the passion into him when he was still a child and it only flourished when he went to Hogwarts. Jim sometimes joked that his friend’s love for gardening was against his obsessive cleanness and perfectionist nature. Sebastian always smirked at that. He liked getting his hands dirty, he liked the smell of dirt, soil and new plants, he even liked the feeling of the stream of sweat running down the nape of his neck. Working with his hands cleared his mind and calmed him down. With Jim hardly ever coming there, the greenhouse was entirely his - it really was Seb’s kingdom.


End file.
